


Histoires de fantômes

by Nerya



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Ghosts, Multi, Recueil d'OS
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerya/pseuds/Nerya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Croyez-vous aux fantômes ? Moi, je ne pensais pas qu’ils existaient. Mais la mort de mes amis m’a poussé à adopter un tout autre point de vue sur le surnaturel. Bien sûr, je ne crois toujours pas à Dieu, mais ma position sur la vie après la mort a changé. Maintenant, je sais que des âmes en peine errent dans notre monde. Pourquoi ? Parce que quatre d’entre elles logent chez moi. </p><p>Croyez-vous aux fantômes ? La question peut paraître stupide. Mais lorsque quatre spectres qui vous sont étrangement familiers débarquent dans votre quotidien, la question vous paraît soudainement de la plus haute importance pour votre santé mentale. Surtout lorsque vous être le seul à les voir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Histoire de psy

**Author's Note:**

> Ami du jour, bonjour ! Ami du soir, bonsoir ! 
> 
> Simplement merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire "Adieu". J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira aussi...
> 
> Disclaimer : Toute ressemblance avec une célèbre pièce de la littérature anglaise serait une fâcheuse coïncidence. Je tiens toutefois à remercier Sir William Shakespeare pour sa précieuse collaboration...
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La porte était à trois mètres de moi. Si proche et pourtant inaccessible. Je la fixai depuis mon arrivée, comme à chacune de mes séances avec le Dr. Martin, mon psychologue. Durant environ une heure, j’étais enfermé avec ce type qui voulait que je me confie à lui et à qui je ne voulais pas parler. Cependant, cette pseudo-discussion hebdomadaire était le prix de ma liberté. Après les récents événements qui avaient touché la ville, mon oncle m’avait laissé le choix : soit je consultais un psychologue, soit il me confinait dans ma chambre où je broyais du noir. Mon choix avait vite été fait. Mais, si la décision n’avait tenu qu’à moi, il y aurait longtemps que j’aurais déserté ce bureau.  
  
Comme à mon habitude, je n’écoutais l’homme assis en face de moi que d’une oreille distraite. Mon attention était en fait tout autre. Debout derrière le Dr. Martin et appuyé contre le dos de son siège, Mercutio imitait le psychologue pour essayer de me déstabiliser. C’était un jeu pour lui. Chaque semaine, il inventait une nouvelle pitrerie. Bien sûr, je ne me laissais pas prendre au piège. La seule marque de mon amusement était le fin sourire qui s’étirait sur mes lèvres.  
  
« Vous m’écoutez, Benvolio ? » Me demanda soudain le psychologue qui avait enfin remarqué mon total désintérêt pour ses paroles.  
  
« Bien sûr. » Répondis-je distraitement, toute mon attention captée par les mimiques hilarantes de mon ami.  
  
« Pourquoi riez-vous dans ce cas ? »  
  
Je haussai les épaules. Il ne comprendrait pas puisqu’il ne voyait pas Mercutio. Personne ne le pouvait. Il était mort après tout, tout comme Juliette, Tybalt et Roméo. Ils étaient tous les quatre morts et je passais la plupart de mon temps avec eux, ou plutôt avec leurs fantômes. C’était mon secret, pas même mon oncle ou ma tante n’était au courant. Si quelqu’un l’apprenait, il me prendrait certainement pour un fou. Mais peut-être l’étais-je ? Après tout, je vivais avec des personnes mortes depuis un mois. Les séances chez le psy n’étaient peut-être pas si inutiles que ça. Mais, si être fou impliquait avoir la possibilité de revoir mes amis, alors je préférais l’être.  
  
Je crus entendre le Dr. Martin soupirer. Il nota quelque chose dans son carnet. Je ne cherchai même pas à savoir de quoi il s’agissait. Il écrivait certainement qu’il faudrait augmenter le nombre de séance. Je jetai un rapide coup d’œil vers l’horloge en forme de vache posée sur le bureau. Elle affichait qu’il ne me restait plus que cinq minutes de calvaire. Pas une de plus, pas une de moins. Mercutio me fit un signe d’encouragement avant de repartir dans ses grimaces. J’aurais aimé lui demander d’arrêter mais ça m’était malheureusement impossible. Il continua donc ses âneries jusqu’à la fin.  
  
Dès que l’horloge eut affiché onze heures trente, je bondis de mon siège. Je ne me préoccupais même pas de savoir si j’avais interrompu le psychologue dans ses bavardages sans fin et je passais la porte en le saluant à peine. Enfin arrivé dans la rue, je respirai profondément.  
  
« Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères ? » Me demanda Mercutio qui venait d’apparaître à côté de moi. « Il ne fait que son travail après tout. »  
  
« Parce que son travail, c’est de parler sans interruption ?» Répliquai-je immédiatement. « Moi qui pensais qu’un psy devait écouter puis conseiller, me voilà bien embêté ! »  
  
« Il en faut bien un qui parle, non ? »  
  
« Il ne me laisse pas parler ! Je peux simplement l’écouter me dire que je dois faire mon deuil. Deuil qui est d’ailleurs fait depuis un mois… »  
  
Et je ne mentais pas. Un mois auparavant, quatre fantômes m’étaient tombés dessus, au sens propre comme au figuré. J’en étais resté interdit lorsque j’avais reconnu les nouveaux arrivants. Puis, reprenant mes esprits, je m’étais pincé. Et – j’ignorais encore si c’était une bonne chose – je n’étais alors pas en train de rêver. J’avais donc eu devant moi mon cousin, mon meilleur ami, mon pire ennemi et sa cousine. Le seul souci était qu’ils étaient tous censés être morts depuis deux bons mois.  
  
« Pourquoi ne l’expliques-tu pas à ton oncle ? Il changerait de psy, non ? »  
  
Je soupirai.  
  
« Il croirait que je trouve une excuse pour ne pas y aller. Pour l’instant, il ne veut rien entendre en ce qui concerne Roméo ou ces maudites séances. »  
  
Mercutio posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Comme à chaque contact, une sorte de courant électrique me traversa de part en part. Je me figeai malgré moi. Mon ami, qui l’avait sans doute remarqué, la retira presque immédiatement.  
  
« Désolé, j’oublie toujours que ce contact te dérange. »  
  
« Ce n’est rien. » Le rassurai-je en lui souriant. « Où sont les autres ? »  
  
Le fantôme haussa les épaules.  
  
« Aucune idée. Ils font ce qu’ils veulent de leur vie… De leur mort… Enfin, tu m’as compris ! »  
  
Je hochai doucement la tête, un peu amusé par la confusion de mon ami. Nous marchâmes silencieusement jusqu’au vieux manoir de la famille Montaigu. À mi-chemin, nous accélérâmes le pas, pressé par le ciel qui commençait à s’assombrir. Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés, il pleuvait. J’entendis mon oncle au loin. Il était dans son bureau, certainement au téléphone car je l’entendais insulter son interlocuteur en italien. Ma tante n’était pas à la maison. À cette heure-là, elle était à l’une de ses nombreuses séances de relaxation.  
Je ne pris pas la peine d’informer mon oncle de mon arrivée. D’abord parce qu’il était occupé et que, dans ces moments-là, mieux valait ne pas le déranger. Ensuite parce que j’avais pris cette habitude après chaque nouvelle séance. C’était ma manière de montrer à mon oncle que je ne lui avais toujours pas pardonné ces discussions forcées avec un psychologue.  
  
Des éclats de voix retentirent au premier étage. Aucune personne vivante dans la maison ne les entendaient, excepté moi. J’interrogeai Mercutio du regard mais il me répondit que lui aussi ignorait ce qui se passait. Il disparut aussitôt sans prévenir.  
  
Je le retrouvai devant la porte de ma chambre, accompagné d’un autre fantôme à la mine désespérée : Juliette. L’esprit de la jeune fille se tenait contre le mur et semblait hésiter entre exploser de rage ou pleurer tandis que Mercutio lui tapotait gentiment l’épaule. Les éclats de voix n’avaient toujours pas cessé et je compris leur origine.  
  
« Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont encore ? » Demandai-je après m’être assuré que personne d’autre n’était dans le couloir.  
  
« Des enfantillages. » M’expliqua tout simplement Mercutio. « Comme d’habitude, quoi ! »  
  
« Tybalt reproche à Roméo de l’avoir tué et Roméo prétend que Tybalt est aussi responsable que lui dans cette affaire, ? » Compléta Juliette en soupirant. « Je te conseille de ne pas rentrer si tu tiens à tes tympans. »  
  
« Je ne vais pas rester planté devant ma propre chambre parce que deux fantômes de mauvais poils s’entretuent – encore une fois – pour occuper leur journée ! Ce n’est pas parce que je consulte un psy que l’on doit me prendre pour un fou ! Et si quelqu’un me surprend ici, je suis bon pour l’asile ! »  
  
Je poussai la porte, bien décidé à mettre fin à cette histoire. Je restai interdit devant la scène. Ma chambre ressemblait vaguement à l’idée que j’avais du chaos. Les deux spectres se tenaient au centre de la pièce. La plupart de mes bibliothèques étaient renversées et leur contenu était répandu par terre. Heureusement, la vitrine où j’entreposais des objets plus fragiles était miraculeusement intacte, ce qui n’était pas le cas de la penderie. Néanmoins, ce n’était ni mes étagères ni ma vitrine qui m’inquiétait. De nombreux livres ou bibelots volaient dans la pièce tout autour de Roméo et de Tybalt à une vitesse folle.  
  
Tout à coup, une main me plaqua au sol, m’évitant ainsi de me faire assommer par l’un d’eux.  
  
« Petit conseil, quand Juliette dit qu’il ne vaut mieux pas rentrer, ne rentre pas sous peine te faire tuer à ton tour ! »  
  
Malgré sa tentative d’humour, je pouvais clairement entendre dans la voix de Mercutio une tristesse à peine dissimulée. Juliette apparut à son tour. Elle regarda immobile son compagnon et son cousin se hurler dessus. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour elle. Les personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux passaient leur temps à se traiter de tous les noms et elle se retrouvait à jouer les arbitres. Pour l’éternité.  
  
Au bout d’un moment, la colère remplaça la tristesse dans ses beaux yeux azur. Elle serra les points et nous murmura à Mercutio et à moi de nous bouger les oreilles, ce qui nous fîmes sans poser de questions.  
  
« SILENCE ! » Hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.  
  
Tybalt comme Roméo se turent immédiatement et tous les objets qui se promenaient dans la pièce s’écrasèrent par terre. Je me demandai un instant combien de temps il faudrait à mon oncle ou à un de ses employés pour comprendre qu’il se passait quelque chose d’anormal dans ma chambre. Mais personne ne vint, à mon grand soulagement.

« Vous êtes calmé ? » Demanda alors Juliette aux deux spectres qui hochèrent la tête. « Parfait ! »  
  
« Parfait, parfait ! » Grommela Mercutio. « C’est vite dit ! On a quand même cru que tout le manoir allait s’effondrer ! »  
  
« Le manoir peut-être pas, mais ma chambre certainement. » Commentai-je en constatant le désordre autour de moi. « On a plutôt intérêt à remettre tout ça en ordre avant que quelqu’un débarque. »  
  
Tous les quatre approuvèrent. Nous nous mîmes immédiatement au travail. Grâce aux fantômes, il ne nous fallut qu’une dizaine de minutes pour remettre ma chambre en état. Je m’écroulai ensuite sur mon lit sous les regards perplexes de Juliette, Tybalt, Mercutio et Roméo.  
  
« Qu’y-t-il ? » Me demanda ce dernier, inquiet.  
  
« Demande à ton père. »  
  
« J’aimerais bien, vois-tu, mais je ne pense pas qu’il puisse me répondre… »  
  
« Dommage. Sinon, je t’aurais bien demandé d’essayer de le convaincre que les séances chez le psy sont complètement inutiles. Je vais bien ! »  
  
« Tu vois des fantômes, mon cher. » Intervint alors Tybalt une pointe d’ironie dans la voix. « Ce n’est pas vraiment ce que je qualifierais d’ _aller bien_. »  
  
J’ouvris la bouche pour répliquer… et la refermai aussitôt. Jamais je n’aurais cru admettre ça un jour, mais Tybalt avait raison. Une personne saine d’esprit ne parlait pas avec les spectres de ses amis. Je plaquai mon oreiller sur moi pour étouffer mon gémissement.  
  
Quelqu’un frappa à la porte. Après avoir soigneusement vérifié si toutes mes affaires étaient bien à leur place, je l’invitai à entrer. Je ne fus qu’à moitié surpris de voir mon oncle pousser la porte.  
  
« La séance s’est bien passée ? » Me demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
Je hochai la tête tandis qu’il prenait un sourire amusé.  
  
« Menteur… »  
  
« J’en peux plus ! avouai-je. Il ne parle plus qu’il ne m’écoute ! Tu veux que j’aille mieux ? Change de psy ! »  
  
Je vis Mercutio lever ses deux pouces en l’air derrière mon oncle. Le père de Roméo, lui, soupira et s’assit sur mon lit.  
  
« Ce n’est pas si facile, Benvolio… »  
  
« Rien n’est jamais facile avec toi. »  
  
« Je veux simplement que tu comprennes que, parfois, pour notre propre bien, nous devons faire de chose que nous n’apprécions pas. »  
  
« Alors je ne suis pas le seul à devoir parler de ce qui s’est passé. »  
  
Les yeux de Roméo s’arrondirent. Il me fit clairement comprendre que j’étais complètement dingue. Il me supplia silencieusement d’arrêter. Je lui répondis le plus discrètement possible de se mêler de ses affaires.  
  
Mon oncle allait répliquer quand un bruit venant de l’une de mes bibliothèques se fit entendre. Un livre venait de tomber. Le père de Roméo se leva pour savoir de quoi il s’agissait tandis que je fusillai du regard Roméo que Tybalt avait sans aucun remord dénoncé. Mon oncle se figea quand, par curiosité, il ouvrit une page de mon album photo qu’il venait de ramasser. Je me penchai pour savoir ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction et constatai que le hasard (ou mon cousin) l’avait obligé à tomber sur une photographie où l’on pouvait voir deux adolescents rire joyeusement. Roméo et moi.  
  
« Oncle Raphael ? » L’appelai-je doucement. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »  
  
Il me tourna le dos mais je pouvais encore apercevoir ses larmes.  
  
« Je vais réfléchir pour ton psychologue. »  
  
Il posa l’album sur mon bureau et quitta le plus vite possible la pièce. Roméo n’était pas en meilleur état que son père. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et Juliette attrapa sa main pour la serrer. Elle lui murmura des mots réconfortants que seuls les amoureux savent trouver et ils disparurent tous les deux, sans doute pour parler plus librement. Mercutio, Tybalt et moi nous regardâmes, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Jusqu’à ce que Mercutio lança, tout sourire :  
  
« Ça vous dit un poker ? »  


 

 


	2. Anecdote de rentrée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La rentrée scolaire de Benvolio après la mort de ses amis n'est pas de tout repos

La voiture s'arrêta juste devant le grand bâtiment crème, sujet de toutes mes angoisses depuis une bonne semaine. L'école.

Je n'y avais plus remis les pieds depuis un bon bout de temps. À cause des vacances d'été en premier lieu. Ensuite parce que mes amis étaient morts. Et, étrangement, j'étais assez heureux d'y retourner.

J'avais été obligé de déployer les meilleurs arguments de ma panoplie pour convaincre mon oncle de me laisser reprendre les cours. Selon lui, j'étais encore trop fragile psychologiquement pour me retrouver à l'endroit où ce qu'il qualifiait d'histoire tragique avait commencé. Ma première idée avait été de répliquer que ma santé mentale allait très bien et que ce n'était la peine de s'en inquiéter. Puis, un raclement de gorge de Tybalt m'avait gentiment rappelé que je n'allais peut-être pas aussi bien que je le prétendais et j'avais aussitôt remballé l'argument. Heureusement, j'en avais pleins d'autres en stock !

J'avais tenu un magnifique plaidoyer à mon oncle. J'avais particulièrement insisté sur mon besoin de réinsertion. Si je voulais me débarrasser des fantômes de mon passé (Mercutio avait trouvé mon choix de mot hilarant), je devais me concentrer sur mon avenir. Mes études, à savoir. Cerné, mon oncle avait bien été obligé de me donner raison et s'était arrangé pour que je reprenne les cours le plus rapidement possible.

J'étais nerveux. Évidemment, j'avais accumulé plusieurs semaines de retard et j'allais devoir carburer si je voulais me remettre à niveau. Mais ce n'était là où mon malaise prenait sa source. J'avais peur de la réaction des gens.

Désormais, toute la ville connaissait la sordide histoire d'amour entre Roméo Montaigu et Juliette Capulet. Elle en avait d'ailleurs passionnée plus d'un. Même quatre mois plus tard, on en parlait encore dans la rue. Les premières victimes en avait été mon oncle et Sergio Capulet. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait plus sortir de chez lui, marcher dans la rue sans qu'on le dévisage. Parfois, il s'agit simplement d'une curiosité mal placé. Mais la plupart du temps, les regards disaient : « C'est de votre faute tout ça ! Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque la haine l'emporte sur la raison ! ».

Quelque part, j’étais chanceux. Bien qu'étant la personne la plus impliquée dans cette histoire encore vivante, j'étais trop peu connu pour qu'on me reconnaisse. J'étais encore capable de me balader en ville sans qu'on me remarque. Mais pas à l'école.

Certes, je n'étais pas un élève connu. Je n'était pas brillant comme Roméo ou un fanfaron à la Mercutio. Seulement, j'étais leur ami. Le troisième membre de notre improbable trio. Et, ça, toute l'école le savait.

Je n'avais pas envie qu'on me dévisage comme l'on dévisageait mon oncle.

Lui non plus n'en menait pas large. Il était crispé et tenait fermement le volant de sa petite et discrète Fiat bleu foncé. Il avait peur d'abandonner dans l'antre des loups le pauvre et innocent petit agneau que j'étais à ses yeux. Ce qui signifiait en gros qu'il pensait que je n'étais pas assez fort pour affronter l'endroit où s'étaient rencontrés Roméo et Juliette.

Si une partie de moi était tout à fait d'accord avec lui et aurait bien voulu supplier mon oncle de me ramener à la maison, l'autre, elle, criait au scandale. Je n'étais pas une petite chose en verre fragile, bon sang de bon Dieu de bonsoir ! Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me préserve du moindre coup de vent ! Ce comportement surprotecteur me révoltait. La seule chose dont j'avais besoin, c'était de reprendre les cours. De reprendre un semblant de vie normale. Sinon, j'allais devenir plus fou que je ne l'étais déjà. Même les quatre revenants qui hantaient mon quotidien l'avaient compris. Alors, pourquoi mon oncle avait-il tant de mal à faire de même ?

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et me lançais.

« Oncle Raphaël ? »

« Oui , Ben ? »

« C'est gentil à toi d'avoir bien voulu m'accompagner... »

« Je n'allais pas te laisser affronter ça tout seul... »

« Tout ira bien. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne va strictement rien m'arriver dans ce bâtiment, si ce n'est une possibilité d’ennui mortel, au sens figuré de la chose bien entendu. »

« Je sais, oui. Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? »

« Dans ce cas, tu pourrais ouvrir et me laisser sortir de la voiture, s'il te plaît ? »

Mon oncle me fixa un instant, incrédule, avant de comprendre. Avec un petit rire nerveux, il déverrouilla la portière et, après avoir brièvement salué mon oncle, je me jetai à l'extérieur, comme si j'avais eu soudain besoin d'air.

J'attendis que le Fiat disparaisse de mon champ de vision avant de pénétrer dans l'établissement. Simple précaution, histoire de ne pas être tenté par un retour en arrière. Quelle brillante idée...

Je n'avais pas encore totalement passé le seuil de l'entrée que le brouhaha des élèves, pourtant bien bavards, cessa. Tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. Je reculai jusqu'à ce que mon dos se cogne contre le mur. La situation ressemblait à l'identique au pire scénario que j'avais pu imaginer. À un détail près. Dedans, ça se passait mille fois mieux !

::::::::

En général, les cours ne se passaient pas trop mal. J'arrivais à ignorer les regards curieux, et parfois étonnés ou accusateurs, de mes condisciples et les professeurs étaient relativement compréhensifs. Ils me proposaient souvent de l'aide afin de me remettre à niveau. Et je les remerciais souvent en leur souriant et leur assurais que je saurais bien me débrouiller seul.

Aussitôt que la sonnerie annonçant la pause de midi retentit, je bondis de ma chaise pour me diriger vers mon casier et me récupérer le repas que m'avait aimablement préparé ma tante. Je mourais de faim ! Il fallait dire aussi que je dépensais beaucoup d'énergie à feindre l'indifférence face aux autres.

Mon casier était le numéro cent cinquante-deux dans le couloir qui menait aux locaux de sciences. J'essayai de ne pas trop me préoccuper des casiers qui entouraient le mien. L'un avait appartenu à Roméo, l'autre à Mercutio. Mon deuil avait beau être fait depuis un bon bout de temps, l'idée de ne plus pouvoir vivre avec eux des moments comme ceux que nous avions passé durant notre scolarité me serrait le cœur. Depuis quelques temps, je prenais petit à petit l'importance d'instant tout simple qui, bout à bout, finissaient par former votre vie.  
Un peu sur un coup de tête, je décidai d'en avoir le cœur net et vérifiai si ces casiers avaient trouvé de nouveaux propriétaires. Ce n'était pas le cas. Sans doute le proviseur trouvait-il cela irrespectueux de les louer si prêt de la disparition de ses anciens locataires. Égoïstement, j'en étais soulagé. Mes amis étaient irremplaçables, et pas seulement dans mon cœur...

« Oh ! Comme c'est gentil ! »

Je manquai de faire une attaque cardiaque. Je sursautai si violemment que, alors que j'avais enfin réussi à me faire oublier, je redevins le centre de l'attention. Le fantôme de Mercutio me fit un grand sourire en réponse à mes yeux revolvers et pleins d'éloquence. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici, par tous les saints ?

« On se disait que tu t'ennuierais sans nous ! » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « Alors on est venu ! Avoue que tu en rêvais... »

Pas le moins du monde... Mon cursus scolaire s'annonçait déjà assez compliqué pour en plus ne pas y ajouter quatre revenants, que j'étais le seul à voir, sur ma liste de problèmes potentiellement problématiques. D'ailleurs, où étaient-ils, les trois autres ?

« Juste derrière toi. » Me souffla la voix de Tybalt dans mon cou.

Je fis un effort surhumain pour ne pas sursauter une deuxième fois. Je me retournai de façon le plus naturelle possible et tombais nez à nez avec le Capulet. J'aperçus au dessus de son épaule Roméo, appuyé contre son ancien casier, et, à ses côtés, Juliette, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Bref, la troupe au grand complet.

Une question me traversa soudain l'esprit. Ils avaient répondu à mes questions sans même que je ne les prononce à voix haute. Comment était-ce possible ?

« Je pensais que tu ne le demanderais jamais ! » Soupira mon cousin en souriant. « Figure-toi qu'on a trouvé une utilité à Tybalt ! Il a découvert, un peu par hasard, qu'il devinait très exactement les pensées des autres. Plutôt cool, hein ? Tu n'as qu'à penser à ce que tu veux nous dire et l'antenne relais du monde des morts nous transmettra le message! De cette façon, tu pourras nous parler devant tous le monde sans passer pour un illuminé ! »

Tybalt était rouge. Seulement, j'ignorais si c'était de colère à cause de Roméo ou si c'était de gêne face à mon regard admiratif.

« Alors ? Comment ça se passe pour l'instant ? » S'enquit Juliette, curieux de savoir comment se déroulait mon retour à la vie normal (ou presque).

Par l'intermédiaire du blond, je leur expliquais les moments de la journée tout en mangeant mon sandwich.

« Quels crétins ! » Grogna Tybalt après que j'eus raconté mon arrivée. « Au lieu de t'aider à t'intégrer, ils te mettent mal à l'aise. Ce n'est franchement pas très malin. »

« C'est vrai que tu l'as été tellement plus lorsque tu m'as tué sur un coup de tête ! » Ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Mercutio. « La seule différence, c'est que, toi, au moins, tu peux légitimer tes cheveux blonds sans aucun problème ! »

Le ton était clairement moqueur et ce fut sans doute ce qui empêcha le Capulet de répliquer (avec le regard assassin de Juliette qui lui ordonnait très nettement de la boucler, évidemment). Il se contenta de grogner quelques insultes assez gentilles quand on savait tous les noms d'oiseaux dont il affublait Roméo à longueur de journées. Il avait beau le nier, je savais qu'il appréciait bien plus Mercutio qu'il ne le laissait entendre.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Arrête de t'imaginer que j'apprécie l'un de vous trois ! »

La mine surprise des autres m'apprit que Tybalt n'avait pas partagé mes dernières pensées avec eux. Je me contentai de répliquer avec un haussement d'épaule, pas convaincu pour sou.

Je jetai un coup d’œil à mon horaire et grimaçai lorsque je constatai que mon prochain cours serait celui de littérature. Avec M. Fournier. Un des rares professeurs qui m'avait remarqué lorsque je traînais avec Roméo et Mercutio. Un professeur qui me détestait cordialement, ce que je lui rendais bien.

Roméo, qui avait lu au dessus de mon épaule de suite de mon programme, poussa une main compatissante sur mon épaule.

« On a eu raison de venir, finalement. »

Je hochai lentement la tête tandis que j'essayai d'ignorer les picotements engendrés par le contact physique avec mon cousin (cela dit, ce contact était beaucoup moins dérangeant que lorsqu'il s'agissait de Mercutio...).

La porte de mon casier se ferma brusquement.

« Bonjour Ben ! » Fit une voix mielleuse et incontestablement féminine sur ma droite, juste là où se trouvait Tybalt. « Tu permets que je t'appelle Ben ? »

Les sourcils fronçaient de Mercutio m'apprirent qu'il connaissait la demoiselle. Une de ses ex, sans doute. Un coup d’œil dans la direction de la fille et je sus que j'avais visé juste. Pose aguicheuse, peau bronzée par de nombreuses séances de banc solaire, cheveux trop blonds pour être naturels et palette de maquillage vidée sur le visage qui me rappelait plutôt une citrouille colorée qu'un joli minois. Pas la meilleure idée que Mercutio ait eue de sortir avec celle-là... Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

« Anna. » Me renseigna Tybalt qui, visiblement, la connaissait également.

Pas du tout enchanté de te rencontrer, Anna !

Le Capulet sourit et transmit notre micro-conversation à Juliette et à Mercutio pour leur en faire profiter. Roméo, lui, jeta un regard furieux en direction de son ennemi fantôme. Il n'appréciait pas d'avoir été mis intentionnellement à l'écart (car Tybalt ne s'en cachait pas, il l'avait bien fait exprès et en était plutôt fier).

Juliette, en bonne manipulatrice qu'elle était, susurra quelques paroles apaisantes au creux de l'oreille de son amoureux avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Roméo se calma illico presto et afficha un sourire béat. Tybalt ravala son commentaire désobligeant quand il croisa le regard furieux de sa cousine. Ah ce que c'était beau l'amour ! Qu'il son amoureux ou familiale d'ailleurs !

« Ben ? » Insista Anna voyant que je ne lui répondais pas.

« Il n'y a que mes amis qui puissent m'appeler Ben... »

Je me retins d'ajouter qu'elle n'en faisait pas partie. À vrai dire, j'espérais qu'elle le comprenne toute seule, comme une grande. Mais visiblement, le blond était bien sa couleur naturelle et elle balaya ma dernière phrase comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Puis, elle se lança dans un discourt pitoyable et dégoulinant de fausse gentillesse.

« J'étais tellement désolée d'apprendre la mort de Mercutio et des autres (c'est fou ce qu'elle avait l'air désolée...) ! J'ai même allumé un cierge pour eux à l'église (parce qu'elle à l'église, celle-là ?). Puis, j'ai réfléchi (ah bon, elle réfléchissait ? Première nouvelle...). Je me suis dit : « Anna, en bonne Chrétienne, tu dois aussi t'inquiéter de ce pauvre Benvolio ! » (j'allais très bien mais merci de vous en inquiéter...). Tu es tout seul maintenant, sans aucun ami auquel t'accrocher (si tu savais, ma fille, si tu savais...). Alors si tu a besoin d'aide, sache que je suis là pour toi ! »

Je questionnai simplement Tybalt du regard.

« Elle veut te mettre dans son lit. » Déclara-t-il de but en blanc de façon trop calme pour ne pas être suspecte.

Il y eu soudain plusieurs cris dont le plus aigu fut poussé par Anna. La fontaine la plus proche avait explosé, arrosant copieusement tous les élèves à proximité, et plus particulièrement mon interlocutrice qui fut trempée jusqu'aux os.

Miraculeusement épargné, je courus me réfugier dans un coin désert de l'établissement. Je fus vite rejoins par une Juliette rouge de rage, un Roméo étonné et un Tybalt et un Mercutio hilares.

Lorsque j'eus l'audace de demander ce que j'avais raté, la seule fille du groupe explosa.

« Ce que tu as raté ! Ton crétin de meilleur a failli tout gâcher avec sa stupide fontaine ! Moi qui pensais qu'il était le plus mature des trois, je me suis bien voilée la face ! »

Surpris, je fixai Mercutio qui peinait à se calmer.

« Le coup de la fontaine qui explose, c'était toi ? »

Il hocha la tête, vu qu'il était incapable d'ouvrir la bouche sous peine de repartir dans un fou-rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

« C'est aussi ce que je me demande ! » Fit Juliette d'un ton menaçant.

Dans l'incapacité de parler, mon ami nous répondit avec de grands gestes tout à fait incompréhensibles. Ce fut Tybalt qui, par l'intermédiaire de son don, traduisit.

« Il nous demande de lui laisser un peu de temps afin qu'il se calme. Il préfère vous expliquer ça comme un grand ! »

Le regard plein de gratitude que jeta Mercutio au Capulet nous laissa penser que ce dernier avait bien retransmis le message. Nous attendîmes donc. J'en profitai pour terminer mon repas car ma pause de midi n'allait pas tarder à prendre fin.

Lorsque Mercutio fut enfin prêt, il inspira profondément et commença à parler.

« Cette fille est une vrai peste ! Elle méprise les hommes avec qui elle couche. Pour elle, ce ne sont que des trophées, et croyez-moi, je connais l'animal ! Alors, quand j'ai compris qu'elle voulait ajouter Ben à son tableau de chasse, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser... Et la fontaine l'a fait pour moi ! Je l'ai pas fait exprès, promis juré ! »

Il y avait quelque chose, un détail, qui me mettait mal à l'aise dans ses explications. Seulement, je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit et m'empêcha de creuser plus loin.

Cependant, tandis que je me dirigeais vers la classe de littérature, je surpris Tybalt en train de se pencher sur Mercutio et lui chuchoter :

« Menteur... »

« Ta gueule ! » Répliqua aussitôt l'autre. « Tu aurais fait pareil à ma place ! »

:::::::

M. Fournier était exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. C'est-à-dire, exécrable. À peine avais-je mis le pied dans sa classe que mes narines furent envahies par l'odeur acre des cigarettes bon marché de mon professeur. Ce puant parfum de bienvenue annonçait clairement que la suite des événements n'allait pas me plaire. Ainsi fis-je mon possible pour me faire le plus petit possible que je pouvais (ce qui, avec ma taille, n'aurait pas dû poser problème). Je me casai au fond de la classe avec pour unique but de ne pas me faire remarquer.

Mission impossible avec M. Fournier.

Mon professeur de littérature balaya dès son arrivée la classe d'un regard hautain. Puis, lorsqu'il m'aperçut, un fin rictus sadique se dessina lentement sur son visage. Ça sentait mauvais tout à coup, et pas seulement à cause des cigarettes.

« Tiens ! Tiens ! Mais qui a enfin décidé de nous faire l'honneur de sa présence ? »

On entendait nettement dans le son de sa voix qu'il jubilait. Je déglutis. La conversation que j'avais eue avec mon oncle un peu plus tôt me revint en mémoire. À cet instant précis, j'avais le curieux sentiment d'être effectivement cet agneau qui venait de se jeter dans la gueule du grand méchant loup.

Fournier s'avança vers moi lentement. Chacun de ses pas affirmait son pouvoir, il le savait. Alors, il profitait gracieusement.

« M. Montaigu, savez-vous où vos camarades et moi-même en sommes arrivés ? »

Je secouai négativement la tête. Le rictus se transforma bien vite en un sourire de satisfaction.

« Vous vous absentez pendant deux mois et vous ne vous mettez même pas en ordre à votre retour ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle être consciencieux... »

« Et prendre un élève en grippe dès son retour de dépression post-traumatique simplement parce que son nom ne vous revient pas, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle être professionnel... »

J'aurais adoré lui rétorquer quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Seulement, que je reçoive deux heures de colle, voire quatre (mieux valait s'attendre au pire avec ce sadique) dès mon premier jour de cours n'aurait certainement pas plu à mon oncle et à ma tante. Je m'étais donc contenté de baisser les yeux et découvrir la séquence du cours que nous étions en train d'étudier. "Analyse d'une pièce de théâtre : Othello, ou le Maure de Venise". Une tragédie, super ! Si besoin était, j'en avais une superbe sous le coude. J'appellerais ça La pitoyable et tragique histoire de Roméo et Juliette. Elle ferait un carton, c'était sûr !

Toutefois, avant de me lancer dans cette brillante carrière de dramaturge, je devais affronter Sire Monsieur le professeur de littérature, Dragon mangeur d'élèves de son état.

« Je tiens quand même à vérifier l'état de vos connaissance sur le sujet. Je suppose que vous avez lu la pièce ? »

Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire ! C'est vrai, j'aurais peut-être pu faire un effort et la lire entre deux séances chez mon psy. Ou pendant, tiens ! Ça m'aurait évité de perdre mon temps !

Prenant à raison mon silence comme le signe que je n'y connaissais absolument rien à cette pièce, Fournier vit son sourire redoubler.

« Pouvez-vous me dire ce que cherche le personnage de Iago tout au long de l'intrigue ? »

« Il veut détruire Othello. »

Je répétai sans aucun remords ce que venait de me souffler Juliette. De un, parce que la Capulet connaissait la littérature comme si elle en faisait elle-même partie et que je pouvais totalement me fier à elle dans ce domaine. De deux, si ce sadique trichait en modifiant les règles, pourquoi n'aurais-je le droit de les contourner ?

Le dragon/professeur perdit son sourire tandis que dans mes yeux se mit à briller une étincelle de défi. Eh oui ! Les agneaux aussi savaient se défendre ! D'ailleurs, j'étais pas un agneau. On m'avait toujours dire qu'avec ma capacité de me sortir habillement et rapidement des ennuis, je ressemblais bien plus à un écureuil. Personnellement, je préférais bien plus cette attribution ! Beaucoup plus classe que l'agneau !

Fournier continua de m'interroger, agacé par mon air rebelle. À chaque fois, Juliette me fournissait le réponses.

« Comment s'en est-il pris ? »

« La jalousie. »

« Développez ! »

« Il a fait croire à Othello que sa femme, Dédesmone, avait une liaison avec Cassio, le lieutenant d'Othello. La jalousie l'a rongé de l'intérieur et l'a rendu fou. Il a fini par tuer sa femme et, lorsqu'il a découvert que Iago l'avait manipulé, il s'est suicidé. »

Le professeur aurait encore bien voulu me bombarder de questions jusqu'à ce que je chute mais un objet volant non identifié vint taper dans son dos assez fort pour qu'il fasse volte face. Mais rien ne se trouvait derrière lui, mis à part des élèves sidérés qu'un courageux ait pu ainsi défier le grand dragon. Fournier se posait la même question, vu son air furieux.

Mon regard se posa un peu par hasard sur son bureau, l'endroit où s'étaient installés mes revenants. Roméo désignait d'un doigt tendu Tybalt comme le coupable de cet attentat tandis que Mercutio affichait un sourire hilare.

Fournier baissa les yeux et trouva à ses pieds un boulette de papier où il était écrit quelque chose. Après l'avoir lue, le professeur vira au cramoisi. Je réussis à apercevoir la note au travers du papier.

« Laisse-le tranquille, espèce de dragon puant ! »

Très fin, Tybalt. Vraiment.

Le Capulet sourit en captant mes pensées et fit une courbette digne d'une pièce de théâtre. Roméo, lui, roula les yeux.

Fournier, dont la tête en forme de ballon rouge n'avait toujours pas dégonflé, retourna d'un pas rapide à son bureau. Il montra le fameux mot aux yeux de tous.

« Qui a écrit ça ! » Tonna-t-il en usant de toute son autorité.

Un ange passa. Évidemment, personne n'allait se dénoncer puisque aucun d'eux n'avait fait le coup. Et Fournier ne pouvait même pas m'accuser vu que j'étais juste devant lui à cet instant-là. Quel dommage !

Au bout d'un moment où l'on aurait pu entendre les mouches voler, une élève téméraire à la crinière rousse flamboyante se leva.

« Sous votre respect, Monsieur, nous devrions nous remettre au travail. Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps. Nous sommes ici pour étudier, et non pour vous voir tenter, sans succès, de tyranniser un élève tout juste revenu de dépression. »

Une bonne partie de la classe avait les yeux écarquillés, dont les fantômes et moi. Mais, contrairement au reste de mes condisciples, c'était l'identité de cette alliée inespérée, bien plus que son audace, qui me surprenait. Rose Capulet. La cousine de Juliette et de Tybalt. Le premier amour de Roméo. Elle avait dû quitter la ville juste après la fête où les deux tourtereaux s'étaient rencontrés et, lorsqu'elle était revenue la semaine d'après, elle avait appris la mort de ses cousins, de Roméo et de Mercutio. Je savais qu'elle m'en voulait pour ne pas avoir pu empêcher cette tragédie (ou pour y avoir survécu, ce point précis était encore à déterminer) et j'étais doublement surpris qu'elle me défende.

Rose et Fournier s'affrontèrent silencieusement du regard. C'était étrange de voir cette fille qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, n'était pas plus haute que moi tenir tête à un homme qui pesait le double de son poids et qui aurait pu lui enseigner la politesse avec deux heures de colle. Courageuse, la Capulet !

Toutefois, et à la surprise générale, Fournier alla se rasseoir gentiment à son bureau et vérifia la matière du cours.

Je remerciais Rose d'un très bref signe de la tête. Elle me fit comprendre de la même façon que ce n'était pas la peine.

Première bonne nouvelle de la journée, mes relations avec Rose Capulet venait de passer de polaires à glaciales.

« En plus, je n'ai rien en commun avec un dragon » Grommela notre professeur de littérature, pensant certainement être plus discret.

« L'odeur, peut-être. » Murmurai-je seulement assez fort pour que mes voisins l'entendent.

:::::::

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement lorsque je passai enfin le pas de la porte du manoir des Montaigu. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de la voir !

Mon oncle était absent, sûrement à une réunion ou un autre truc dans le genre. Ma tante préparait des biscuits dans la cuisine en chantant une comptine espagnole. Je l'observai un bon moment, sans faire de bruit, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vue aussi détendue. Roméo aussi la regardait, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Elle finit par me remarquer et me fit un petit signe de la main.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? »

Je me pinçai les lèvres pour me forcer à réfléchir avant de parler, histoire de ne pas dire quelque chose que j'allais regretter par après. C'est vrai, ma journée avait été pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Mais pas celle de ma tante à en croire ses yeux. Un événement devenu trop rare pour que je vienne le gâcher avec mes mauvaises expériences. D'un autre côté, je lui avais promis de ne plus jamais lui mentir... (Et non, je ne lui mentais pas à propos des fantômes, je lui cachais juste certaines informations. Nuance).

« Mouvementée, dirons-nous ! » Souriais-je. « À peine arrivé, on m'a confondu avec la nouvelle attraction de Disneyland. J'ai donc été désigné comme nouveau lapin à chasser par des louves sur-maquillées. Puis, j'ai affronté un dragon croqueur d'élèves, mais je n'étais pas de taille. Heureusement, un feu-follet femelle est venu à ma rescousse ! »

« Ah bon, ça a dû être amusant ! »

La voix de ma tante était douce comme le miel et elle affichait son sourire. Celui qu'elle utilisait lorsque Roméo et moi étions gamins pour bien nous faire comprendre qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot des bobards que nous venions de lui servir mais qu'elle nous pardonnait quand même.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et repartis dans ma chambre, attrapant au passage un cookie tout juste sorti du four.


End file.
